I promised to protect you, Potter
by ClarionRomance24
Summary: Dumbledoor's soul lingers so that he might bring Snape back from beyond the grave. Severus explained to Harry that he had only done as the ex-headmaster requested and that had there been another way he would have done it. All Severus ever did was try to protect the son of the man who had put him through so much in their Hogwarts school days. Rated T just to be safe. Mostly canon.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me!**

 **Basic summary: What if Severus Snape had lived and never gave his memories to Harry? Would he explain why he did what he did to Harry and if so would Harry understand?**

* * *

 _"Look at me." he had said and so Harry did, Severus' last words were,"You have your mother's eyes." or at least everybody thought those were his last words._

Severus lay in a broken heap on the floor of the shreiking shack seemingly dead when a bright light appeared and a whispering voice could be heard.

"You will not be dying today, Severus Snape." whispered the voice softly and then the snake bites at his neck healed slowly.

The normally pale color returned to his face, his heart slowly began to beat and and suddenly he gasped before his dark eyes fluttered open.

Severus looked around as he got to his feet and saw the light that had appeared,"Dumbledoor? Lily? Who, what is this?" Severus asked in confusion.

"Make the boy understand Severus, make him see reason for your actions. This is how it was meant to be, you were not meant to die. Not after all you've done for everyone though they may not realize it." Snape recognized Dumbledoor's voice though it couldn't be because he was dead.

"How are you here? You're dead." Severus asked,"Yes I am dead physically but not spiritually, my soul lingered on so that I might save you in exchange for everything you've sacrificed." Dumbledoor explained.

"Now Severus, find the boy and tell him what he must know. After that what you do with your life is up to you, Now go." Dumbledoor declared and then he was gone forever.

Severus wasn't sure how to react to this but of one thing he was sure, he still felt so guilty for the things he'd done even if they were to save everyone else.

Severus walked out of the shack and up to the castle to find the trio of his former students however when he arrived he was horrified at the state of the castle.

Professor McGonagall was standing in the ruins of the courtyard as she attempted to get everyone back inside the school as Snape approached and Hermione gasped.

"Y-you're dead, how is this-" Hermione started with a stammer only for him to cut her off,"Correction, I was dead miss Granger but some insufferable ex-headmaster decided to revive me from his grave." Snape hissed and Harry scoffed.

"Why would Dumbledoor bring you back after what you did?! We trusted you, he trusted you and you betrayed him!" Harry screamed in fury raising his wand in warning though Snape simply disarmed him.

"Expelliarmus!" Severus shouted before continuing,"Because you foolish little imbecile, he asked me to kill him. The elder wand is said to be controlled by the one who kills it's previous owner where in reality it is controlled by one who disarms its previous owner. Voldemort had to believe that I was loyal to him completely, that's why he asked me to kill him because it would leave Voldemort thinking he could trust me better than any of his followers. Whilst secretly I was trying to protect you, your friends and the school. Who do you think sent the doe that led you to Godric's sword, Potter? And how do you think Bellatrix Lestrange was convinced that you'd stolen the sword from her vault at Gringotts?" Snape explained and Harry shot him an accusing glare.

"My mother sent that doe, not you!" Harry screamed angrily and Snape smirked slightly,"Did she, and how do you suppose she did that from her grave? Tell me Potter, was the water cold?"

"What the bloody hell are you on about?" Ron asked angrily.

"When you dove in to aquire the sword of Gryffindor at the bottom of the lake, it was cold wasn't it Potter? The locket tried to stop you by trying to strangle you and Mr. Weasley jumped in after you, pulling you and the sword out before which he destroyed the horcrux locket after it used a vision of you and Miss Granger to make him jealous." Snape explained and both Harry and Ron couldn't believe it.

"So you know what happened, it dosen't change the fact that you killed Dumbledoor besides why would you try to protect me when you hated my parents." Harry screamed again and Snape snarled furiously.

"I never hated your parents, just your arrogant father as I should have for what he put me through. Slitherous Snake, or did nobody tell you about the things he did and said in his Hogwarts days? Didn't know that's what your oh so precious father used to call me did you, Potter? He and his insufferable lackies, Slitherous Snake, Slitherous Snake." Snape hissed and Harry roared with anger.

"My father would never do such things!" Harry screeched,"You never knew your father, you've only heard about him and James was selective about who he treated with kindness. I was never one of them, not even when I first came to Hogwarts as a boy. Your father treated me as Draco Malfoy treated you and your friends only James was far worse to me than Draco could ever be!" Snape yelled.

"The point Potter, is that I fought to protect you because I vowed that I would never fail your mother again. If only I could have gotten to Godric's hollow earlier then maybe I could have stopped it from happening but I failed and when I found her lying there lifeless with you wailing in the crib next to her I vowed I would never fail her again. I promised to protect you, Potter and it seems I've succeeded. Do what you will but remember it is because of me that you stand there now." Severus declared with an air of finalty in his voice.


End file.
